Antak the Destroyer and the Bringer of Dawn
by NightyNightUK
Summary: An Immortal comes to Sunnydale. How will the gang deal with this new arrival? And what awaits Dawn in Stars Hallow? Highlander, Buffy, Gilmore Girls crossover. Some slash
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I always liked the idea of crossing Buffy with Highlander. The two series just seem like they fit well together. I haven't watched Highlander in a while so forgive me if I misspell some terminology. Hope you like. This chapter has been retooled.

Antak the Destroyer and the Bringer of Dawn

Chapter One

My name is Dawn Summers. I turned three years old last week not that my sister seemed notice. For all intents and purposes she still thinks of me as her little goofy sister who can't protect herself. Just for the record I can handle myself a lot better than she thinks. My brother in law Liam had been teaching me how to fight for years. I may not be all slayer-like with the strength and everything but I can kick demon butt with the best of them. Ok well maybe not the best of them but you get my point.

My sister got married to her high school sweetheart Liam three months ago. After she swooped in and saved his rear end from this major apocalypse in Los Angeles. We combined all of the So-Cal Scoobies (that's what we call our research team) after the wedding. The battle in LA plus our own little apocalypse here in Sunnydale last year left our numbers pretty thin. There aren't many of us left. My godfather Giles moved back to England. With him went a small army of Slayers plus a former watcher named Wesley. Liam and a lawyer buddy of his named Charles moved to Sunnydale after it was rebuilt. My sister Buffy's best friend Willow also stuck around after a pretty bad break up with her girlfriend who had to move with Giles. That made about seven of us including my two roommates Chao-Ahn and Fred Burkle.

Fred is s strange story. She had been possessed by a former elder god named Illyria. After the big battle in LA we found Fred under a pile of rubble completely de-possessed. No one is really sure why Illyria gave up her host but we are all glad that the shy physicist was back. Chao-Ahn decided to stick around in So-Cal and help me with college stuff. Don't get me wrong the help is welcome but Chao-Ahn doesn't speak English very well so most of our conversations end up in a confusing mess.

After all of the chaos that was my three years of life I was ready to fall into the routine of college life. To be for me the powers that be had other plans. I was on my way to Buffy and Liam's house one night and decided to take a short cut through the woods. Big mistake in Sunnydale, even though it isn't hellmouth central anymore doesn't mean that the bad guys got the message. Making my way past a fresh grave I got ambushed by a rising vampire. I could have made short work of the vamp but stupid me I forgot to bring a stake. The last thing I remember thinking before blacking out from blood loss was how mad Buffy was going to be.

I opened my eyes sometime later inside a pine box. Why couldn't they have left me out in the open if I was just going to wake up a vampire anyway? The only ting was I didn't feel any different. I should have had fangs or something right? Then why didn't I, and why could I feel my heart beating?

Deciding that I wasn't going to find out anything while stuck in the ground I started pulling an Uma Thurman and tried to bust out of the wood box. It didn't take long to break the wood but I faced a new problem because dirt began pouring in through the open hole. Choking down the dirt that filled my mouth I started to pull myself up. Several minutes later I reached air and hoisted myself up past the whole.

The first thing I noticed was that it was daylight and the second being that all of my family was standing around my grave wearing black. Why did I come back? If I wasn't a vampire as evidenced by my not bursting into flames then why did I not stay dead?

The funeral was small just the So-Cal Scoobies and Giles. Everyone seemed too shocked to speak not that I could really blame them for that. I had just crawled up from my own coffin. Which now that I think about it was a really crappy way to be buried. Trying to break the silence I decided speak up.

'So whose bright idea was the pine box?' Trying to be light hearted about the whole thing. I failed. Buffy broke down at my words and enveloped me in her arms. Not knowing what else to do I held her while she cried.

'I'm so sorry Dawnie we should have gotten you a better casket.' She sobbed as mascara ran down her face.

'You just might get the chance to rectify that soon' said a harsh voice.

Buffy was on her feet in seconds staring down the intruder. 'Who are you?' she demanded. No one else made a move except for Chao-Ahn who slipped Buffy a sword.

'Why don't you ask the little one? I'm sure she can remember my name can't you little key?' The voice belonged to a tall man who looked like he had just stepped out of Hun china. He carried a large sword in one hand that looked like it could cleave a man in two. His name seemed to roll off my tongue as if I was used to saying it.

'Kronos' I said getting to my feet. 'Why are you here?'

'I challenge you Antak the Destroyer, in the name of the game.' He said tossing aside his fur cloak.

'This is holy ground Kronos. We would both surely be killed if we fought here.' I wasn't sure why I knew that it simply seemed like what needed to be said.

'The game' Giles echoed 'Dawn how do you know about the game?'

'Later Giles, Buffy I need your sword.' I said not taking my eyes off of the immortal in front of me. Immortal, how did I know that he was an immortal?

I turned to look at Buffy clearly seeing the confusion in her eyes. 'Trust me Buffy I know what I'm doing.' I said with all of the courage I could muster.

'I don't understand what's going on Dawnie.' She said as the grip on her sword slackened.

'You just have to trust me.' I said taking the sword from her hand and turning to face Kronos again. 'Alright, I accept your challenge.'

I moved up the hill my grave was located on to a patch of open land. The guys hadn't buried me in the cemetery so Kronos and I had plenty of open space to fight in. 'You've seen better days Kronos.' I quipped trying to lighten the mood by making fun of his rugged appearance.

'Yes well you're new body has seen too few.' He remarked pointing his sword at my throat. 'How long have you been here on earth this time Antak?'

'Three years.' I answered not certain as to why I was telling him my real age.

'My word, those monks sure know how to screw up someone's life eh?' he laughed taking pleasure in mocking me. I realized too late that he was trying to bait me. A split second later I found myself on the ground with a large wound to the stomach. I clutched my abdomen tightly with one hand desperately trying to refrain from passing out. He was laughing at me, goading me to lash out. A reaction I was glad to oblige. Unfortunately for Kronos he had not been in his new body as long as he tried to let on. As a result his reflexes weren't quite up to par. I on the other hand had spent the past three years training with the scourge of Europe. In a quick thrust I impaled him on my sword driving the steel through his body to the hilt. He was helpless as my blade twisted out of his middle and came down hard on his neck. The dead body fell to the ground as his head hung from my off hand.

My family and friends stood by helplessly as lightning enveloped me and I absorbed the power Kronos had acquired. My senses suddenly sharpened and I hear the traffic of nature all around me. I was stronger physically now as well, along with retaining most of Kronos' knowledge.

'Dawn what just happened?' Buffy asked helplessly.

Giles beat me to an explanation. 'She's an immortal.'

'What does that mean?' Came Willows voice from behind him

'It means that I can't die except for losing my head.' I replied deciding that it was best not to get the watcher into too much trouble with his slayer. He didn't catch on though.

'Since the down of time there have always been immortals. Beings of immense power locked in never ending battle to win the game. Or the quickening.' He elaborated.

'There can be only one.' I chanted. Nothing was ever going to be the same now that they knew, now that I was back in the game.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok here is the next chapter hope you guys are cool with the subject change but you know what who cares. This chapter crosses over with Gilmore Girls. I decided that I wanted this fic to be a little calmer than a straight Highlander crossover would allow so prepare of more drama and angst than all out action. Oh and reread chapter one as it has been rewritten.

Chapter Two

I woke the next morning with a wicked headache. A siren erupted in the distance driving me to the ground. The whole enhanced hearing thing really sucked. I blocked out the sound and hobbled up the basement stairs. The smell of grease frying reached me as soon as I opened the door. Buffy must be cooking, I assumed. I walked into the kitchen to find Fred in front of the stove.

'Good morning sleepy head.' She cried enveloping me in a hug.

'Hey Fred' I said taking a seat at the table. 'Where's Buffy?'

'She left.' She managed to mumble. 'She couldn't handle all of the stuff Giles told her about immortals so her and Liam went to LA for a while.' Fred sat down next to me while her bacon burned. 'He told her everything, about how the watchers council had been monitoring immortals for years. He even told her that you were going to need a watcher though he wasn't sure about reporting you to the council.'

'Why?' I asked getting up and throwing the ruined skillet in the sink.

'He and Wesley were looking for your old watcher's diaries. You know from your past life, well what they found was kind of disturbing. Apparently there are only three immortals that have killed as many people as you have. One of them you killed last night.' She got quiet again and just stared at her legs.

'Yeah I remember some of that.' I recalled as visions of my victims came rushing at me. 'I used to be called Antak the Destroyer.'

'Very fitting name from what I heard.' She said chuckling a bit.

'What's so funny?' I asked finding her levity off-putting.

'It's just the look on everyone's face when they heard Giles recall some of the things you had done.' She giggled again. 'Apparently a lot of the Grimm fairytales were based on your more creative work.'

'Now that I remember' I said laughing at the memory. 'Hans and Greta were not as nice as they seem in books. Not that I actually ate them.' I shivered at the thought of eating flesh. 'I may have killed some people but I never resorted to cannibalism.'

'Small consolation Dawnie' she joked slapping my arm. 'You seem to be dealing with the whole immortal thing pretty well.'

'Yeah, I'm not the same person I was back then.' I said shrugging. 'Can't let yourself get worked up over things in the past. That would make for a very painful eternity.' I simply stated. 'So why are you here and nobody else?'

'I volunteered.' She replied giving me her biggest Fred smile. 'I was the only one with a soul as old as yours so I figured it made sense for me to watch you.'

'How is your soul as old as mine?' I wondered she didn't feel like an immortal.

'You don't think I became the vessel of Illyria for nothing did you.' She said with a wink. 'My ancestors descended from her half-children.' She explained. 'I used to be one of her scholars back in the old days. So I got reincarnated as one of her progeny so that she could inhabit my body.'

'That is so wicked.' I said getting all bubbly.

'Come on how about we go out shopping or something.' She said grinning back at me.

'Yippy.' I squealed as I ran up the stairs to get ready. Fred seemed pretty cool as a watcher, not that I had let the council follow me in my past life. I wasn't really keen on letting them follow me now but what's an immortal to do.

The shopping mall was pretty crowded for a town that was under rubble less than a year ago. Not that I could blame people for wanting to get over their loss. Things seemed just like they used to. The same groups of teenagers huddled in mass talking about the same pointless dribble. It hadn't been very long since that was what I wanted most from life. To be able to just hang out with people that didn't care about vampires or demons.

Fred and I had retreated to Anne Taylor. I wasn't really sure how I was going to afford all the cloths that Fred kept piling on my arms. I was about to protest when a flash of brown caught my attention. I turned around just in time to plough into a girl about my age with long brown hair. All of the cloths I had been carrying fell to the floor. I went to pick them up but couldn't seem to remove my eyes from her face. Her skin was smooth and creamy and her eyes looked like pools of sapphire water. I was shaken from my reverie by the sound of a throat clearing behind me. A second later my query lowered her head in embarrassment. Her cheeks had turned bright red.

'Hey don't do that, the red ruins that pretty complexion of yours.' I said before realizing what I was doing. 'Oh god, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that.' I said feeling my own cheeks blush.

'No it's ok.' She said as her cheeks returned to their original hue. 'I should have been watching where is was going and then you were just so pretty that I couldn't help looking at you and then I realized that I was staring and you probably aren't like that and I'm going to go now.' She said finally taking a breath and turning around.

'Hey not so fast' I said chasing after her and paying no attention to the cloths on the ground. 'My name is Dawn.' I said offering her my hand.

'You still want to talk to me even though I'm gay?' She wondered incredulously.

'Of course I do.' I reaffirmed. 'I'd have to be an idiot to not want to talk to you.' I said with a grin. 'You're just too darn pretty to pass up.'

She giggled finally letting a smile grace her lips. I was awe struck at the site. Nothing in my millennia of existence looked as beautiful. I heard Fred clear her throat again but refused to acknowledge her. 'So um, can I get your number?'

She smiled and pulled out a note pad from her purse and handed me a sheet of paper. 'Well I think your friend wants to leave so I'll talk to you later?'

'You can count on it.' I said watching her strut out of the store. I opened the note and burned the seven digits into my brain. Her name was Rory, what a pretty name.

'Dawnie, do you want to tell me something?' Fred asked after we had left the store.

'What?' I asked not really paying attention.

'I didn't know you were a lesbian.' She said as we kept walking.

'Neither did I.' I responded still looking down at the slip of paper.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well this chapter is mostly dialogue but a lot needed to be said. Unless I get some reviews I'm going to hold off chapter four. So start reviewing.

Buffy and Liam returned home the next day. She wasn't happy about the rude awakening she had received but she refused to show it. She kept acting like nothing was wrong. Deciding it was best not to test the water I stayed in my room all morning and tried to call Rory on the cell number she gave me. I didn't recognize the area code and Liam told me it was a Connecticut number. She must have been on holiday or something but who would go to Sunnydale on holiday.

I rang her number three times always hanging up before it could ring more than once. If I kept this up I was never going to talk to her. I picked up the phone to try again but she beat me to the punch. As soon as I opened the cell phone it rang. Here goes nothing.

'Hello?' I said into the receiver. Please let her miss the stutter.

'Hey is this Dawn?' Her voice was hypnotizing.

'Um, yeah it's Dawn.' I said after a long pause. What was I going to say to her?

'Nervous much?' She said giggling into the phone. 'I figured it had to be you because you called so much.'

'Yeah I got kind of scared.' I admitted. I wasn't sure why but just listening to her voice made me forget everything. 'So are you in So-Cal to stay or on holiday?'

'I'm here visiting a friend of mine.' She said the tone of her voice lowering slightly. 'My best friend Lane moved here last week with her husband.'

'Oh ok, are you staying long?' I wanted to know how long I had.

'No I need to get back to Connecticut in a few days.' She revealed as her tone got even quieter. All of a sudden she burst into a fit of giggles and screamed at someone on the other end. 'Sorry about that Lane yelled at me for sounding so depressed.'

'That's ok, I understand the feeling.' I replied remembering a similar incident with Fred. 'I do that to my roommates to.'

'Yeah well Lane and I are like sisters so she's been doing things like that since we were in junior high.' She laughed.

'Do you like Mexican food?' I don't know why I asked. And of all things why Mexican?

'Yeah I love Mexican.' She said her mood seemed to have brightened a little.

'Good then come over to my house tonight and I'll make you home made Chimichangas.' I don't know why I suggested she come over.

'I'd love that where do you live?' She wondered her voice becoming shy again.

'Revello Drive, 1630.' I said caught up in the thought of seeing her again. It wasn't until she hung up that I remembered Buffy and Liam were back. I had to be the worst sister on the planet. Buffy was going to die of a heart attack at this rate.

I told Buffy that I had invited a friend over and she didn't even bat an eyelash. I made dinner and had it on the table by seven. Liam had been trying to sweet Rory's name out of me but I refused to give. At ten after the door bell rang and Liam reached it before I could.

'Hello.' He greeted as he opened the door. 'You must be Dawn's guest.'

'Yeah is she here' I heard Rory ask. I wedged my way past Liam and put a little immortal strength into the shove for good measure.

'Hi, sorry about my brother in law.' I apologized as I let her in.

'It's no problem really.' She insisted as I took her coat. She was stunning in the light blue sun dress she wore.

'I wasn't sure how formal a date this was.' She admitted when she caught my eye.

'That's all right.' I said hanging up her coat in the hall closet.

'Date?' Liam wondered his eye brow rose in suspicion.

'I didn't just out you to your family did I?' Rory said starting to panic.

'Yeah you kind of did but Liam here doesn't mind' I said turning to the vampire. 'Right Liam.'

The tall man simply lifted his brow farther. 'That is if he wants to keep that pretty green ring of his.' I said in a softer tone so only he could hear me. Liam paled at the words and started fingering to green jewelled ring on his hand.

'So madam let me show you to the dinning area.' I said jokingly in a very bad French accent.

'Lead the way.' Rory said with a giggle.

Dinner went better than I expected, mostly due to my blackmailing Liam.

'So Rory where are you from.' Buffy asked in a very non-Buffy chipper voice.

'We'll I live in Stars Hallow Connecticut.' She said taking a sip of her wine.

'What do you do?' Liam wondered this time. He seemed to be mimicking his wife's very Middle American demeanour.

'Well I was going to be a lawyer.' She said taking the last bit of her tortilla. Once she had it down she continued. 'Even went to Yale.'

'I take it your not a lawyer.' Buffy said half mockingly, like she understood what it was like to get to college and change your mind after you had already graduated.

'I opened a coffee shop not long ago. My mom and I used to all ways complain about the lack of espresso in Stars Hallow.' She said smiling at the memory she must have evoked.

'So anyone special back at home.' Buffy asked missing the looks between us.

'No not at home.' She said eyeing me over her wine glass. Liam must have seen me blush because he suddenly became interested in the churros in the kitchen and asked Buffy to help him.

'Your brother in law seems to have saved you a lot tonight.' Rory commented finishing off her glass.

'Thank god.' I said rolling my eyes.

The look on her face sobered. 'What are we doing here?' She asked tucking one leg under her knee.

'I'm not sure.' I said shrugging my shoulders. 'I can't stay here anymore.'

'Why?' She wondered leaning back in her chair.

'Let's go to the living room.' I said getting up and walking to the joined room. After Rory was settled on the couch at the opposite end from me I tried to explain. 'I nearly died last week.' I said waiting for the look of pity to lessen on her face. 'Ever since Buffy has been in serious denial.' It felt good to finally get that off my chest. 'Not that I have anything against my sister I just can't be around her right now. She isn't going to get over this unless I leave.'

'I understand.' She said after a while. 'Trust me my life hasn't been a cake walk either.' She admitted and I saw a little darkness cloud her eyes.

'Hey don't do that.' I said taking her head in my hands. 'I'm not sure why but ever since I meet you the other day I haven't been able to stop smiling.' I said caressing the side of her face. 'If you can do that to me then everyone else is an idiot for not thinking that you are the most amazing person in the world.'

She smiled back at me and everything melted away. Buffy and Kronos were distant memories. I kissed her lips desperate to claim that smile that she had so affectionately given me. We stayed locked together for what seemed like hours until I heard the sound of ceramic shatter. I winced separating from Rory. I knew what the shatter meant, Buffy had seen us. I heard the door to the kitchen shut behind her when she left.

'I'm going to take that as a sign that we aren't welcome anymore.' I said giving Rory a defeated smile.

A minute later in walked Rory to her car and said good-bye. I didn't bother going back inside and instead got into my car and drove to my apartment on campus. Later that night Fred walked into my bedroom and raised her eyebrow at the suitcases sitting next to my bed.

'We going somewhere?' She asked.

'Yeah, Connecticut.'


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I am going to wait for the next one until I get more reviews. So review! Also I do not have a beta so this might have some grammatical errors.

When the sun rose the next morning Fred and I were both out packing up my car. I had meant to leave Chao-Ahn a note that we were leaving but needn't have bothered. As soon as she was up she had packed her suit case and loaded it into the car without saying a word. I took this as a sign that regardless of where I was she was still going to look out for me like Giles told her too. I would have argued that I didn't need the back-up but decided that having both of my roommates with me would be nice.

At around ten we pulled out of Sunnydale U and headed for the interstate. The trip was fairly uneventful a fact helped by Fred and I mistakenly leaving our cell phones at home. Chao-Ahn kept her phone so that we could call a tow truck or something if the car broke-down. No one back home was stupid enough to try calling Chao-Ahn so we didn't worry. Three days later we pulled off the interstate in Hartford and made our way to Stars Hallow.

The town was fairly small with a very rustic New England feel to it. Fred seemed to be in her element. The Texan navigated her way in front of a diner called Luke's and smiled malevolently whispering something about pancakes. The diner was small but felt very lived in. I could just imagine the number of people that frequented the restaurant. After we had sat ourselves in a both a tall dark man in a khaki baseball cap came over.

'Hey folks, you must be new here.' He said pulling a pencil out from behind his ear.

'Yeah we just got in.' I said politely.

'Well my name's Luke I own this place.' He said with a half-hearted smile. 'Are you staying long?'

'I hope so.' I replied matching his smile. 'Do you make it a habit to wait on all of the young ladies here?'

His smile became more genuine at my remark and he laughed lighting up his whole face. 'As a matter of fact I just lost my best waitress. Besides you all are a bit young for me anyway.'

'You have no idea.' I said laughing along with him. 'So what happened to your best waitress?'

'She moved out west.' his face fell again as he said it. 'She will be missed.' I couldn't help but laugh at all of my luck. 'What's so funny?' He said looking at me as if I had just turned into a Faryl demon.

'It's just that I'm pretty sure I've met your waitress.' I said covering my mouth as I chuckled. 'Her name's Lane right?'

'Yeah that's right' He looked absolutely lost now.

'I met her and Rory Gilmore back in California.' Pausing to get my humour under control I said. 'Rory is why we're here.'

'Oh, small world huh?' He said finally getting what I meant. 'You said you came here because of Rory.'

'Yep that's right.' I said grinning back at him.

'That's strange, I just talked to her today and she didn't say anything about you.' He said perplexed.

'It's a surprise.' I said replying to the kind dinner operator.

'Don't worry than I won't tell her about It.' He smiled and took our orders. Fred unsurprisingly ordered pancakes and I ordered an omelette.

When he looked at Chao-Ahn to ask what she wanted I held out my hand to stop him. 'You wouldn't happen to have non homogenized milk would you?'

'Sure why?' He replied at the odd request.

'Chao-Ahn is lactose-intolerant.' I said in response. 'So if you could she'll have the milk and a stack of organic pancakes.'

'No problem.' Replacing his notepad he walked away saying something about crazy Californians.

'Thank you very much Dawn.' The young Asian girl said smiling for the first time since we left the west coast.

'No problem.' I said with a wink that earned me a bright blush from the Chinese girl.

After we had finished our breakfast Luke gave us Rory's address and told us that he had to go pick her up from the air port and that we should wait at her house. The house itself was a gorgeous one story home with a large covered porch in front. I waited on the front steps while Fred and Chao-Ahn went inside using the key Luke said would be under the mat.

I was only waiting for about an hour before Luke's pick up truck pulled up in front. Rory stepped out of the car and dropped her jaw when she saw me sitting on her steps. A smile broke out on her face and she rushed to the porch leaving Luke to get her bags. I was in heaven being back in her arms. All else faded away and I could only think about the way her body felt pressed up against mine.

'How' you doin' sweet cheeks.' I said in my best mobster voice.

Rory laughed and kissed me lightly on the forehead. The feel of her lips on my skin was ecstasy. 'I didn't think you really wanted to move here.' She said as a tear fell down her face. 'I just thought you were trying to get into my pants.'

I was stunned but not surprised I had been moving kind of fast but then I wasn't really sure what to do. 'I haven't told Buffy about all of this yet but I just couldn't stay there thinking that I could be here with you.'

'Aw, how sweet.' She said rewarding me with a kiss. 'Why are the lights on in my house?'

'Oh, I kind of brought my roommates with me.' I said not able to look her in the eye.

All she did was raise her eye brow at me but it still made me feel immensely sorry for some reason.

'Let's just hope they didn't break anything.' She said as we walked into the house.

Both Fred and Chao-Ahn were bustling around the house picking up things strewn around. Fred was wearing an apron and placing things around the dinning room table.

'I take back my criticism.' Rory said in shock. 'They can stay as long as they want.'

I couldn't help but giggle at the look on Rory's face when she realized that her laundry room was completely organized. She ignored the duo in the kitchen as she inspected the rest of the house and came out of her room with a huff.

'I don't think this house has ever been this clean.' She said collapsing on the couch.

'I'm sorry Fred can go over board sometimes.' I said sitting down next to her.

'Fred?' she asked strangely.

'The thin one with brown hair.' I said pointing to Winifred.

'Oh ok.' She seemed put-off until a grin spread over her face. 'I guess I could get used to it but their not sleeping with us,'

I had to laugh at the retort. 'Honey, don't go getting ahead of yourself because we aren't sleeping together. And they aren't gay.'

She pouted her lip in defeat but I wouldn't budge. 'Babe we like just met last week.'

'Yeah I know I just can't help this feeling that I've been in love with you my whole life.' She looked so adorable when she pouted.

'Maybe we were lovers in a past life.' I said more to reassure her. I didn't remember ever having a woman like her in my life.

'I don't know if I believe in past lives.' She said still not happy with my responses.

'Well I do. I can even remember them.' I said trying to only think about the good moments of my past life.

'You can not.' She teased me.

'Oh but I can.' I kissed her lips lightly drunk from her smell. 'I can even show you documented proof.

'Get out of here.' She scolded slapping me on the arm.

This was going to be harder than I thought. 'Honey I need to tell you something.' I hesitated at the look on her face. 'I'm an Immortal.'


End file.
